Lost In The Dark
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott takes a very dangerous cure for lythropy, but as always things backfire.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Lost In The Dark  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott tries a dangerous cure for  
>lythrapy, and it backfires.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Scott walked down the sidewalk with no destination.  
>His eyes were blurred with tears. Anguish filled<br>his chest and his stomach filled with hot nausea.  
>The wolf was restless, tearing at him, angry and<br>in emotional pain.

Allison wouldn't talk to him. Lydia hadn't helped  
>at all with the incident on the full moon. Stiles<br>was furious over the said incident as well, even  
>if he was ignoring it to help with the ongoing<br>crisis which was his life. Now Jackson knew he  
>was a werewolf and using Allison to blackmail<br>him into turning him. Except Beta's couldn't  
>turn people.<p>

He clenched his hands into fists. His nails  
>becoming claws. Digging into skin and drawing<br>blood. It dripped down his hands. Hitting the  
>sidewalk as he continued to walk.<p>

Scott wanted his old life back. He wanted the  
>asthma. To be second line in Lacrosse. He wanted<br>to be the outcast with only Stiles for a friend.  
>He wanted to be made fun of, to have food dumped<br>on him at lunch, and get beat up after school  
>again.<p>

He froze as someone appeared in front of him.  
>Blinking in confusion, he stared at the stunning<br>woman standing there calmly. Long, shining blonde  
>hair glimmered in the moon light. A figure a model<br>would kill for shifted casually, revealing an  
>ankle length suede wrap around skirt and white<br>blouse.

" Hello, werewolf. " A velvet voice caressed  
>him from pouty red lips.<p>

He stepped back from her ice blue eyes.

" Now, now, none of that. " Her lips twitched.  
>" I mean no harm. I come with an offer you won't<br>want to resist. "

" What kind of offer? " He uncleanched his fists.

" I've heard you're searching for a cure. "

" Derek said I have to kill the Alpha. " He started  
>to walk around her.<p>

" He lied. " She whispered.

" What do mean? " He paused.

" Killing an Alpha makes a Beta an Alpha. "  
>She cocked her head.<p>

" Why should I believe you? " He demanded.

" I'm a witch. " She said. " Why would I lie?  
>Your little friend, however, is a Beta. Now, he<br>has every reason to lie. "

She was right. He was a Beta. If he wanted to  
>be an Alpha, he would have to kill the Alpha.<br>Except he couldn't do it without help.

" Fine, let's assume I believe you. " Scott  
>suspicously eyed her. " You have a cure? "<p>

" Yes. "

He licked his lips nervously. This was too easy.  
>Why would she come to him? Why offer to help him?<p>

" What kind of cure? "

" The dangerous kind. " She smiled slightly.  
>" It's been around since the middle ages. I<br>suppose you could call it a sort of werewolf  
>lobotomy. "<p>

He blanched pure white at her words.

" I stick a very long, very thick needle into  
>you brain steam and pump several liters of<br>potion into you. It's the most painful thing  
>you will ever experince in your life. " She<br>calmly said. " The chance of your surviving  
>the intitial process is extremely slim, so<br>slim, I've never heard of anyone actually  
>managing it. If you do however, you will<br>no longer be considered a werewolf. Then  
>again, you will regain any problems you<br>previously had. In fact, your health will  
>have deterioated quite a bit, so it will<br>be much worse. "

" When you say worse? " Scott swallowed  
>the bile wanting to come up.<p>

" Up to twenty times worse. " She flicked  
>an insect off her arm with boredom.<p>

" And you want me to do this? " He asked  
>in complete disbelief.<p>

" Oh, I'm not finished. " She glanced up.  
>" It's also very expensive, but the cost<br>can be taken care of with a pint of your  
>blood. You wouldn't believe how rare and<br>valuable werewolf blood is. In fact, I'm  
>willing to pay handsomely for it, if you'd<br>sit for several extra pints. "

He froze at the offer. " How much? "

" Enough for you to buy a car. " She offered.  
>" If you're willing to give enough, I'll<br>pay you a nice little nest egg to put aside  
>as well. "<p>

" Is that even safe? " He frowned.

" Honey, your healing will take care of it. "

" Oh, right. " He blushed. " Fine, but I don't  
>know about the cure. It sounds dangerous, plus<br>the after effects... "

" Hmm. Come along. " She said.

He followed after her.

He wanted the cure, but his asthma had been bad  
>enough before. With what she described, he would<br>be completely off Lacrosse. If he even survived  
>the process.<p>

" You want the cure. " She spoke up suddenly.  
>" You and the wolf both. A rare thing. "<p>

" I might not survive. "

" You will. " She glanced back. " You are a  
>special person. I can feel the potential in<br>you. Not just as a werewolf. "

He frowned at her prediction. Was it worth it?  
>Was it worth risking his life for the cure?<br>Was it worth setting his health so far back  
>for a normal life?<p>

The wolf paced inside him with the decision  
>already made. It touched him one last time.<br>A final goodbye.

' Yes. '

00000

He couldn't breath. His chest was constricted.  
>The world was painful. The cough wouldn't stop.<p>

" Easy, Scott. " The witch soothed. " The cure  
>worked, but not how it was supposed to. I knew<br>you were special, just not like this. "

" Wh-...? " He couldn't talk.

" You're not a werewolf, but you are. I don't  
>know what happened. It's like you're evolving.<br>I checked your blood. For now, you're human,  
>but I can't predict what will happen. I'm<br>sorry. "

He felt a ten ton weight sit on his chest.  
>His face turning red and then purple. He<br>curled onto his side. The cough was deep  
>and hard. Tearing his throat raw. Spit flew<br>from his mouth.

He clawed at his shirt, the couch, his hair,  
>anything he could reach. His feet kicked and<br>struck out. Tears ran from his eyes.

' God, make it stop. ' He prayed.

But it didn't, and no God answered his prayer.

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

Scott slowly walked into the classroom. He felt  
>like he'd played five games of Lacrosse and run<br>two dozen suicides. His lack of sleep didn't  
>help his condition any. Nor having come straight<br>from the ER.

Moving like an old man, he headed for the last  
>seat left, right in front of Allison.<p>

' Shot me now. ' He mentally groaned.

He was wearing the same outfit he had yesterday.  
>A fact clearly noticed by Lydia's scrunched up<br>nose, and Jackson's laughter. Stiles, at least,  
>seemed concerned.<p>

He sat down, dropping his book bag on his desk,  
>and unzipped it. Ruffling in the front pocket,<br>he removed an inhaler and triggered it, holding  
>his breath for a moment. Then triggered it again.<p>

He ignored Stiles falling out of his desk, and  
>switched his inhaler for his new, second inhaler.<br>Repeating the process. Taking two puffs.

The tightness in his chest losened some, but  
>there was a slight pressure there. He coughed<br>harshly in his elbow.

' Shit. '

" Scott! " Stiles hissed.

He reached back in his bag and untucked a bag  
>of heavily medicated cough drops the ER doctor<br>gave him. They were treated for asthmatics. With  
>a horrible taste to them, but he was desperate.<p>

" Scott! " Stiles hissed louder.

Scott popped one in his mouth and closed his book  
>bag for now.<p>

" Damn it, Scott! " Stiles sounded panicked.

" Not now. " He hoarsely whispered to his friend.

" No, now! " Stiles demanded. " This isn't normal!  
>You look like hell! You're using your inhaler, no,<br>you're using a new inhaler, too! You're wearing  
>yesterday's clothes! "<p>

Scott grabbed his chest as it tightened back up.  
>He had just used his inhalers so he shouldn't<br>be having another attack. Then again the ER  
>Doctor had warned him about his new condition.<p>

It was very unstable, and far more severe. He  
>was now on three different pills. A syrup at<br>night, plus the new inhaler. He'd spent all  
>night going back in forth between the smoke<br>pipe and oxygen.

His mom had been in a panic over his condition.  
>Thankfully, his father's insurance was paying<br>for everything.

" Scott. " Stiles was beside him instantly.  
>" Scott? "<p>

He began to breath heavily, whistling, and  
>rattling.<p>

" Oh god. " Stiles hurriedly rustled through  
>Scott's bag.<p>

Scott began to cough. A dry, body heaving  
>cough from his chest. It shook his entire<br>body and lifted him from his seat. He jerked  
>against the desk, hands holding the sides<br>for support.

He felt an inhaler inserted into his mouth,  
>and took a breath. It wasn't enough. Not it,<br>not the second inhaler.

" Stillinsky, get him out of here. " Finstock  
>ordered.<p>

" Shouldn't we call for help? " Allison asked.

" You're the new girl, aren't you? " The coach  
>smiled. " Well don't worry about it. McCall is<br>asthmatic. He'll cough, and spit, and curl up  
>in the corner. Perhaps die or something, then<br>he'll be right as rain. "

" But... " Allison tried to interrupt.

" Look, if you're so worried go with them. Just  
>don't come crying when you get behind. " He<br>brushed off.

Scott coughed even harder, falling out of his  
>desk. He lashed out, hitting his desk with his<br>legs, and finally something gave. He felt liquid  
>run down his legs.<p>

" Ew. " Lydia squealed. " He wet himself. "

" Shut up! " Stiles snapped angrily.

Scott shut his eyes as tears ran down his face.  
>The cough never letting up. Dimly he felt his<br>friend hefting him up, and dragging him from  
>the laughing class room.<p>

" Come on, buddy. " Stiles muttered.

He continued to cough and shake with a bowed  
>head. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to<br>regret being cured. It was a relief. Knowing  
>he wouldn't kill his friend, or be killed by<br>hunters.

It died off and he could breath again. He  
>gasped for air. Cracking his eyes open.<br>He began to help Stiles by walking.

" Where...? " He asked.

" The locker room. " Stiles answered.

He nodded tiredly.

They entered the empty room, and his friend  
>set him on the bench in front of their lockers.<p>

" I found a cure. " Scott choked out. " A witch  
>offered it to me. The price was my health. My<br>asthma is worse. "

" God, Scott. " Stiles rubbed his head. " How  
>could you consider it? "<p>

" How couldn't I? " Scott replied. " The bite  
>wasn't a blessing. It was a curse. I rather go<br>through life pissing myself than trying to kill  
>my friends. "<p>

Stiles stared at him than sighed. " You're crazy  
>you know that. You had the dream. Super powers,<br>girls, sports, and you gave it away for diapers. "

Scott smiled sadly at his friend. " I'm going to  
>the Argents after school. "<p>

" What? " Stiles froze.

" I'm going to tell her father the truth. "

" Have you lost it? " Stiles demanded. " I  
>mean this is one thing, but telling the hunters<br>you were a werewolf is just nuts. "

" I have no choice. " Scott shrugged. " What  
>do you think Jackson will do when he finds out? "<p>

" Oh boy. " Stiles slammed the back of his head  
>into the locker. " I forgot about him. "<p>

" I don't know what he will do when I tell him  
>I'm cured. He may not believe me, or he may.<br>But whether he does or not, Allison will be in  
>the crossfire. " Scott pointed out.<p>

" Damn. " Stiles cursed. " You have to go to them.  
>He will either tell Allison everything, or use her<br>to get the Alpha to turn him. "

" Yeah. " Scott softly agreed.

He stood up and opened his locker. He had to  
>shower and change. Then he had a school to face.<p>

Another day in the life of Scott McCall. The  
>reject.<p>

11111

Scott hit the locker bank hard. Jackson had him  
>pinned in the air. The Lacrosse player clearly<br>angry and very suspcious.

" What the hell are you playing at, McCall? "

" I found a cure. " He answered calmly.

" What? " Jackson narrowed his eyes.

" A cure. " Scott repeated slowly. " I got  
>it last night. No more wolf. You'll have to<br>find your fix somewhere else. "

" You lying little shit! " Jackson exploded.  
>" I'll ruin you! "<p>

The punch was expected. So was the second one,  
>and the third. The kick not so much. Nor the<br>following ones. Or the bigger boy climbing on  
>top of him and lashing out in a complete rage.<p>

" I'll ruin you! " Jackson hissed. " I'll start  
>with your precious Allison. I'll use up her body<br>until there's nothing left. Then I'll trade her  
>for what I really want, and you can pick up the<br>pieces. If there's anything to pick up. "

Scott tried to breath through the blood in his  
>mouth and nose. The fists slamming into his<br>face to furiously for him to see.

" And all it'll take is a snap of my finger.  
>She'll come running right to me. Begging to<br>satisfy my every whim. Begging for my touch. "  
>Jackson continued getting louder.<p>

The teen tried to tune him out. To make him  
>stop.<p>

" I'll make her fall in love with me. Make her  
>think I'm her whole world. Then at the very end<br>I'll tell her the truth. How it was all to destroy  
>you. To get back at you. How she was nothing to me.<br>Just some stupid, boring, whore. With a equally  
>ugly body. " Jackson proclaimed.<p>

Then he was gone, and Scott saw the boy being  
>dragged off by a number of Lacrosse players.<br>Danny one of them. Each looking angry with the  
>boy.<p>

In fact, a crowd had gathered, and Lydia was  
>one of them. The strawberry blonde was trembling<br>with tears and an expression of rage.

' Shit! ' He managed to sit up.

" This isn't going to end well. " Stiles  
>muttered.<p>

" No kidding. " Scott wiped blood from his  
>mouth. " I don't see Allison. "<p>

" She probably left already. " Stiles helped  
>him stand up. " You're not going to still tell<br>them, are you? "

" You think this will stop Jackson? " He asked.

" Good point. " Stiles sighed. " I'll take you  
>over there. "<p>

Scott looked at him.

" You can't ride your bike with your new asthma,  
>and your bloody... well, everything. Plus, I'm not<br>leaving you in a house of werewolf hunters. "  
>Stiles said. " There's also the whole quick<br>get away aspect. "

" Alright. " Scott nodded. " Just... try not  
>to tick off the gun wielding hunters. "<p>

" Me? " Stiles blinked innocently.

Scott ignored his friend, slowly limping  
>from the school. He wasn't about to admit he<br>thought bringing Stiles near the Argents was a  
>really bad idea.<p>

But it was a really bad idea.

11111

" Allison doesn't want to see you. " Chris Argent  
>said, starting to close the door.<p>

" Werewolves. " Scott simply said, holding a  
>bloody towel to his face.<p>

The door stopped and Chris swung it wide open  
>with an intense expression. Then he stepped to<br>the side, letting the two teenagers inside. The  
>man lead them into the living room. Victoria and<br>Kate Argent were seated inside, along with Allison.

" Scott, what are you doing here? " Allison stood  
>up. " What happened to you? "<p>

" Allison, go to your room. " Chris ordered.

" What? You're not serious. " She turned on him  
>" They're my friends. "<p>

" Allison. " Scott refused to look at her. " I  
>need to talk to your family. "<p>

" What? " She glanced at him in disbelief. " Why  
>can't I be here? "<p>

" This is about something serious. " He shifted  
>nervously. " Very serious. If your dad wants you<br>to know, then it's up to him to tell you. "

" Which is why you need to go to your room. "  
>Chris demanded. " Now! "<p>

" Fine. " Allison darkly stormed out.

" What's going on? " Victoria moved to the  
>fireplace.<p>

" Scott, mentioned werewolves. " Chris sat  
>down.<p>

" Before I say anything. " Scott removed an  
>inhaler from his pocket and used it. " Last<br>night, I had a werewolf lobotomy. "

Victoria jerked, breaking the glass she was  
>holding. It sent amber liquid spilling all<br>over the rug and couch. The glass scattered  
>along the coffee table.<p>

" Jesus. " Kate softly cursed.

" You... " Chris stared.

" I was a Beta werewolf. " Scott said. " I'd  
>been searching for a cure and I was approached<br>by a witch who offered the lobotomy. "

" And you accepted? " Kate smiled with a touch  
>of dark humor.<p>

" Yeah. Want to see the scar? " He asked.

Kate stood up and roughly yanked down his  
>collar. " Whoa, that was one hell of a needle<br>she used on you. "

" Let me see. " Stiles peered over. " Shit.  
>You let her stick you with something like that? "<p>

" I told you I wanted a cure. " Scott seriously  
>told his friend.<p>

" Yeah, but I mean, peeing your pants in class  
>is one thing. " Stiles frowned. " Getting a<br>needle shoved in your brain is another. "

" You peed your pants? " Kate laughed.

" He had asthma before he was turned. " Stiles  
>glared.<p>

" And? " She fell onto the sofa. " He's old  
>enough to know better. "<p>

" Kate. " Chris picked up the shards of glass.  
>" The cure he's talking about makes your health<br>worse. Much, much worse. His asthma must be a  
>good twenty, maybe thirty times what it was. He<br>probably had an attack. "

" Okay, sheesh. " Kate surrendered. " Bummer. "

" Yeah. " Scott removed his towel from his face.  
>" I spent the night in the ER. I'm on a ton of<br>new meds now. Probably off Lacrosse. "

" I assume that's not why you're here. " Chris  
>threw the glass into a nearby trash can.<p>

" I'm wondering why you're admitting to this. "  
>Kate kicked back. " What makes you think we<br>won't kill you anyway? "

" Kate. " Chris warned.

" See, I told him that, but he's on this protect  
>Allison kick. He won't listen to me. " Stiles<br>protested.

" Protect Allison from what? " Victoria coldly  
>demanded.<p>

" It's a little complicated, and I maybe over-  
>reacting. " Scott exchanged a gesture with Stiles,<br>who nodded to him to explain.

" Tell us anyway. "

" It started with the night in the school. Me  
>and Stiles lied about Derek Hale being in the<br>school. The truth was it was the Alpha. We  
>couldn't exactly tell the others what I was or<br>that there was a Alpha werewolf after us. "  
>Scott admitted.<p>

" I take it there's an actual reason you  
>locked my daughter in the classroom. " Chris<br>scowled.

" The Alpha had delibrately trapped my human  
>pack in the school with me. He wanted me to<br>kill them off. He knew I was the only one who  
>could scent out the Janitor to get his keys,<br>and he waited to force me to shift. Once he  
>did, he ordered me to kill them. " Scott<br>truthfully said. " I managed to get control  
>back, and locked them in so they'd be safe<br>from me. "

" I see. " Chris scowled thoughfully.

" What does this have to do with Allison's  
>safety? " Victoria inquired sharply.<p>

" Everything. Jackson, started a friendship  
>with her that same day, and used the events<br>of that night to get between us. Over the  
>next day he became closer to her. "<p>

" Which is very abnormal. " Stiles spoke  
>up.<p>

" It was the day after the full moon I found  
>out why. " Scott continued. " He approached me<br>and told me if I didn't turn him, he would ruin  
>me. Starting with Allison. "<p>

" You're joking. " Kate lost her smile. " The  
>kid wants to be a werewolf? "<p>

" Yeah, and it gets worse. " Stiles was serious  
>for once. " All that day he tortured Scott. Kept<br>going on and on about what he would do to Allison.  
>Ticking off a werewolf in love. Not smart. "<p>

" I kept telling him about hunters, wolfsbane  
>bullets, full moons. " Scott shook his head. " He<br>wouldn't listen. At all. "

" Yeah, he kept getting worse. Said he'd tell  
>Allison what Scott was. How he'd bed Allison. "<br>Stiles went on.

" Then last night I got cured. " Scott picked up.  
>" I didn't know how Jackson would react, he was<br>always a loose screw, but I'd hoped he would  
>consider leaving Allison alone. "<p>

" He lost it. " Stiles piped up. " Jumped  
>Scott and, well, you can see the result. It<br>took five of our teammates to pull him off. The  
>whole time he was raving about how he'd ruin<br>Scott, and you should have heard what he said  
>about Allison. "<p>

" It... It wasn't pretty. " Scott frowned.

" He sounded like he planned to totally destroy  
>her mind, body, and soul. " Stiles sucked in his<br>lip. " And he said it in front of practically the  
>whole school. Including his ex Lydia. "<p>

" I'm more worried about what he might try with  
>the Alpha. " Scott winced at the sound of Chris<br>slamming the fireplace poker into the wall. " He  
>may try to bargain Allison to the Alpha in<br>exchange for being turned. "

" You think he'd go that far? " Victoria took  
>the poker from her husband.<p>

" Yes. " Stiles answered simply. " He'll do  
>anything to get what he wants. He once got a<br>kid expelled because he was better at Lacrosse.  
>Another time he ruined his girlfriends<br>reputation because she joined the women's varisty  
>basketball team, and became the star player. "<p>

" You're friends with him? " Kate cocked an  
>eyebrow.<p>

" Hell no. " Stiles refused. " I like Lydia,  
>and she comes with him included. "<p>

" Allison fell in with Lydia. " Scott protested.  
>" I hate Jackson. If I could, I would take Allison<br>and Lydia, leaving Jackson in a ditch somewhere. "

The adults relaxed slightly.

" After today, I doubt Lydia will want to deal  
>with Jackson. " Stiles commented. " I hope. "<p>

" You've said that everyday since third grade. "  
>Scott slapped him upside the head. " She'll never<br>notice you. Move on already. "

" Not cool, man. " Stiles complained.

" The thing is an ongoing Vendetta. " Scott  
>went back to the point. " Somehow Allison is<br>involved. "

" You're sure? " Chris intently questioned.

" Positive. " Scott nodded. " There was a swirl.  
>Allison has to be protected around the clock. "<p>

" We'll need to start training her. " Kate smiled  
>wickedly.<p>

" Also... " Scott took a shaky breath. " I can't  
>tell you who the Alpha is cause I don't know.<br>But if you want to use me to try and find him.  
>I'll do anything you need. "<p>

" Scott, man, are you crazy? You're don't have  
>super healing powers anymore. " Stiles hissed.<p>

" Maybe you can follow me, or set some kind of  
>trap with me as bait, or... something. " He<br>finished lamely.

" You're serious? " Kate leaned forward, resting  
>her arms on her knees. " You'll help us catch<br>the Alpha? "

" I'm seriously messed up with the asthma now,  
>so I'm not sure what I can do. " Scott said.<br>" But anything I can do, I will. "

Chris and Victoria Argent exchanged long silent  
>looks.<p>

" Welcome to the team, Scott. " Chris held out  
>his hand. " Your training starts tommorrow. "<p>

" What about me? " Stiles asked. " I want to  
>help. I can totally help. "<p>

" Of course. " Chris nodded. " Just try not  
>to shot yourself. "<p>

" What's that supposed to mean? " Stiles  
>asked Scott.<p>

" Let's get you to our Doctor, Scott. " Victoria  
>ignored Stiles.<p>

He nodded in thanks. Scott was aching badly.  
>He'd been beaten black, blue, and bloody.<p>

Now, he just needed to figure out what the  
>hell he was doing here. Because right now,<br>things had gotten a little out of hand.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

The door slammed shut and Scott found himself  
>yanked upright. He flinched as his injuries<br>protested his movement. His breathing also  
>become ragged and he hoped he wasn't about to<br>set off another attack.

" Werewolves?! " Allison half-yelled, half-cried  
>at him.<p>

" They told you. "

" Yeah, they told me. " Allison paced rapidly.  
>" My family hunts werewolves. My boyfriend was<br>a werewolf. Then he was cured and now is sick. "

" Ex-boyfriend. " Scott helpfully supplied.  
>" And I'm not sick, it's asthma, really severe<br>asthma. "

" Shut up. " Allison snapped angrily. " Then  
>I find out from Lydia and Kate about Jackson.<br>Who I'm so going to murder when I get my hands  
>on him. "<p>

Scott nodded rapidly, deciding it was better to  
>just stay quiet and try to weather hurricane<br>Allison.

" And you! What were you thinking keeping  
>something like this from me? Werewolves are<br>out there! An Alpha was in the school! Did  
>it not occur to you I would care about how<br>much danger you were in? Or that I might  
>be in danger because of my family? "<p>

" I was afraid. " Scott whispered.

" What? Why? "

" The daughter of werewolf hunters dating a  
>werewolf. " Scott laughed bitterly. " I was<br>sure I'd get a wolfsbane bullet to the head. "

" So a lobotomy was better? " She scoffed.  
>" My dad told me about it. The procedure. The<br>odds. What it did to you. God, Scott, there's  
>been no survivers, and according to Stiles<br>you spent the night in the ER. The hunter's  
>Doctor said your asthma is fifty percent<br>worse than it was. "

" I wanted to be normal. " Scott defended himself.

" At what cost?! "

" At any cost. " Scott worked his jaw stubbornly.  
>Finally, he lay back down. " I know you don't<br>understand. Stiles doesn't get it either. There  
>was nothing good about being furry. I'd rather<br>be a social pirahna. "

" What are you saying? " Allison narrowed her  
>eyes.<p>

" We're not dating anymore, Allison. " Scott  
>closed his eyes as the IV worked. " You have<br>Lydia and her clique. I'm the pants wetter.  
>I'll be seating on the bench again with my<br>asthma. "

" Scott... "

" I'll see you during training. " Scott said  
>with finality.<p>

" Miss. Argent. " The Doctor interrupted.  
>" He needs to rest. Mr. McCall had an attack<br>shortly before you arrived. "

" But... "

" Please, leave. " The Doctor repeated.

" Fine. " Allison sighed.

Scott relaxed and opened his eyes. The elder  
>Doctor nodded to him in understanding.<p>

" I examined your blood. " Doctor Walker removed  
>his glasses. " The witch was right. You are<br>evolving. Not into a werewolf. Or any creature  
>I've ever encountered. "<p>

" Will he be human? " Chris Argent entered the  
>room.<p>

" Yes. " The Doctor answered. " Very much so.  
>A highly evolved human. In fact, he was an<br>abnormal werewolf. Probably why he was able  
>to reject the Alpha's commands. "<p>

" What is he evolving into? " Kate leaned against  
>the doorway.<p>

" That is the question. " The Doctor frowned.  
>" However, I can tell you he will be very<br>powerful, and very useful to the cause. "

" Great. " Scott muttered darkly. " I asked  
>for a cure to be normal, and end just as freakish. "<p>

" Maybe. " Kate sautered fully into the room.  
>" But look on the bright side. At least we're<br>no longer trying to kill you. "

' No, instead I lost my girlfriend. ' He thought.

22222

Scott frowned in confusion as he found it easier  
>to breath. Much easier. In fact, he didn't feel<br>like he needed to use his inhaler's.

' What the hell? '

He couldn't feel the wolf. There was no anger.  
>No heightened senses. Nothing. So why was his<br>breathing okay?

He got out of bed, and started the process of  
>getting ready for school in a daze. He'd need<br>to text Doctor Walker. Hopefully he would have  
>an answer.<p>

Pausing in front of the mirror, he noticed he  
>was still injuried. So his healing wasn't back.<p>

Strange.

He got ready without a single attack. There was  
>no need for his medicine. He felt better than<br>he had even as a werewolf. His lungs were clear.  
>His breath coming fine.<p>

Scott headed out for school. He stopped only long  
>enough to text the Doctor.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lost In The Dark V. 2  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott takes a cure that does  
>more harm than good.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Being a werewolf was ruining his life. Allison  
>had broken up with him. Lydia was flirting with<br>him. Stiles was furious with him over Lydia, and  
>the incident on the second full moon. Jackson was<br>using Allison to blackmail him into get him turned  
>into a werewolf.<p>

He tearfully stumbled along the sidewalk not caring  
>where he was, or where he was going. Claws were<br>digging into the palms of his hands. Blood dripping  
>from betweens his fingers.<p>

What he would give to find a cure. To go back to  
>nerdom. To being secondline in lacrosse. To being<br>a severe asthmatic. Unable to go anywhere without  
>his inhaler.<p>

The kind of person Allison would never see.

He froze as a wind whipped up. Leaves twisted  
>and danced around him. The wild mess of his<br>hair going every which way. A piece of grass  
>attached itself to his face, nearly going up<br>his nose, and he brushed it away impatiently.

Then the wind stopped.

" Good evening, werewolf. " A husky female voice  
>whispered in his left ear.<p>

Scott spun around and stumbled back several steps.  
>Freezing when he saw the woman before him. She<br>couldn't have been older than her mid-twenties.  
>With long, light blonde hair. Grey eyes, tan<br>skin, and full red lips.

His eyes swept down her body subtly. Her curvy  
>body was covered in an ankle length, tan colored,<br>suede skirt. Brown boots. A tight, white blouse,  
>and brown leather coat.<p>

' Wait, she called me a werewolf. ' He snapped  
>his eyes back to hers, and saw the smirk on her<br>lips.

" Finally realized, have you? " She slowly swayed  
>forward. " You're wondering who I am. Why I know<br>what you are, and if I'm dangerous. Well, to tell  
>the truth, it all depends. "<p>

" On what? " He licked his dry lips.

" A lot of things, but mainly, you. " She ran a  
>single finger tip along his jaw. " You see, I'm<br>what you would call a witch. I make a living by  
>doing business in the supernatural community. A<br>tradesman if you will. Potions, spells, curses,  
>and of course... cures. "<p>

For an instant, he forgot to breath.

" Everthing's a trade. Money, services, rare  
>ingredients. " She trailed her hand over his<br>shoulders. " Werewolf blood, for example, is  
>so rare I have to pay a fortune for a pint of<br>it. "

" How much is a fortune? " Scott tried to  
>casually ask.<p>

" Enough for a teenager to purchase a car. "  
>She tempted. " Two pints would let the teenager<br>have his car and pay for a several years of car  
>insurance. Three pints would also give him<br>a nice little nest egg. Six pints, or perhaps  
>more would put him through a small college. "<p>

Scott considered the seductive woman. It was  
>a very tempting offer. Especially with all<br>the money troubles his bum dad had left his  
>mom in.<p>

" Wouldn't it be dangerous to take so much  
>from me? " He asked.<p>

" Werewolf healing, sweetie. " She reminded  
>with clear amusement.<p>

" I'll give whatever you'll take. " He seriously  
>offered.<p>

" Seriously? " She pulled away.

" We need the money. " He shrugged. " My dad  
>walked out on us, and left us jammed up. "<p>

" Twenty five pints, then. My house is close  
>by. " She began walking toward a dark green<br>two story three houses away. " I'll have the  
>money transferred directly into your account<br>once I have the blood. "

" Alright. " Scott followed her up the walkway  
>and into the red frontdoor. " Um, you said<br>something about cures? "

" That's right. "

He continued after her, into the basement. It  
>was huge. A shop like atmoshphere. Covered in<br>bookshelves with books and chemist bottles. A  
>large rectangular, dark stained table was off<br>to the side. It was surrounded by matching  
>benches.<p>

A chemist counter was against the far wall.  
>It had several familar items on it. A heating<br>plate for one. Flasks, a small tray of surgical  
>tools, a stand of empty vials. A set of tall<br>stools were in front of it.

There were heavy black steamer trunks shoved  
>aside. Padlocked. One covered in the thickest,<br>heavist chains he'd ever seen. More, smaller  
>trunks were piled on top of them. Reaching<br>five high.

Large, open display cases were up against the  
>last wall. They were covered with various items<br>ranging from claws, to large watermelon sized  
>eggs. Most of the items Scott had never seen<br>before.

" Interesting, isn't it? " The witch sat a box  
>containing a large number of pint sized bottles<br>on the floor by one of two chairs in the  
>basement. " Take a seat, and while I drain your<br>blood, we'll talk about cures. "

Scott shrugged out of his coat, and laid it on  
>the nearby table. Then he took the seat. The<br>witch put the second chair right in front of  
>Scotts, facing him, and sat down.<p>

" What kind of cure are you interested in? "  
>She pushed his left sleeve up past his elbow.<br>Then pulled out an alchohl wipe and turnique.

" Werewolf. " Scott winced at the latex strap  
>cutting into his arm. " I don't like being<br>furry. "

" Tricky. " She tossed the used wipe to the  
>cement floor carelessly. The witch tore open<br>an IV needle package with her teeth and spat  
>out the paper. " Not impossible, mind, but<br>very tricky. "

" Derek said the cure came from the Alpha  
>who bit me. " He sucked in a breath at the<br>IV pierced his vein.

" He lied. " She taped the needle down. " He  
>wants to be the next Alpha. To become an Alpha,<br>you have to kill an Alpha. Hence why the Alpha  
>killed Laura, and why Derek needs to kill<br>the Alpha. "

Scott frowned at the explaination. It made a  
>twisted sort of sense. It also made him want<br>to be a werewolf less than before.

" Now, the cure for lycanthrapy is a different  
>matter. " The witch connected the IV to an<br>empty bottle and undid the latex strap. " I  
>know of one possiblity. It would be the most<br>painful thing you would experience in your  
>entire life. To the point of insanity. "<p>

" I'll risk it. " Scott replied sharply.

" There's another problem. Survival. You see,  
>werewolves have a nasty habit of dying a few<br>days after the procedure. They just... die.  
>Some go into shock, some have heart attacks,<br>some strokes, some suicide. " She cut off the  
>IV, and switched to a new bottle.<p>

" I don't care. " He was resolute.

" There are other problems. Your health will  
>deterioate. Whatever problems you had before<br>you will have again, but on a whole other  
>level. I'm talking straight to the ER after<br>the cure is given. " She warned.

" So I'm off lacrosse. I figured as much. "  
>He shrugged. " Without the wolf, I wasn't<br>going to remain on it anyway. "

" Scott, this is going to get bad. " She  
>peered into his eyes. " I mean, really bad.<br>Your senses, all your senses are so enhanced,  
>when you're cured it'll be like your a blind<br>man trying to learn how to live in a seeing  
>world. "<p>

" It'll be worth it. No matter what I go  
>through. " He assured her.<p>

She switched to a third bottle.

" It's normally expensive due to the ingredients.  
>However, I'll make you a deal. Give me one extra<br>bottle of blood and I'll do it for free. " She  
>offered.<p>

" Deal. " He slumped in relief.

" I'll make you a better deal. " She got a sly  
>smirk. " Throw in two extra bottles, and I'll<br>make you a chimera. "

" Forget it. No more being a freak for me. "  
>He shook his head.<p>

" Do you know what a chimera is? " She cocked  
>a single perfect eyebrow at him.<p>

" Of course. " He became offended. " It's a  
>monster from mythology. Part snake, lion, goat<br>and some other animals. "

" Yes and no. " She sighed. " Mythology does  
>say something similar to your botched attempt.<br>But it isn't what a chimera actually is. "

" Okay, so what is it? " He asked doubtfully.

" A monster hunter. " She answered with an air  
>of satisfaction. " A supernaturally powered<br>monster hunter. By injecting you with blood from  
>a chimera after curing you, it should greatly<br>increase your chance of survival. "

" What kind of supernatural powers? " He  
>questioned wearily.<p>

" Simple. A chimera takes the blood of monsters  
>and adapts to their abilities. They become<br>immune to their bite for one, so they can't  
>be turned. Adjust to match, or became stronger<br>than their strength, speed, reflexes, senses,  
>and healing. They can see the creature spirit<br>inside a person from then on. " She buffed her  
>nails. " It's quite fascinating, and since you<br>are already a werewolf, you get the werewolf  
>stuff automatically with the Chimera change.<br>Cool, huh? "

" So, I'll be able to see a wolf spirit inside  
>anyone who's a werewolf? " He inquired.<p>

" Uh-huh. Plus, you keep your strength, your  
>speed, your healing, your reflexes, your senses,<br>the whole package. " She leaned forward intently.  
>" But I got to worn you. Being a chimera is a<br>pain in the ass. "

" Will I go out of control, at anytime? "

" No. "

" Try to kill humans? "

" No. "

" Can I be controlled by anyone or anything? "

" No. "

" Then I'm not seeing a downside. " He tilted  
>his head.<p>

" Every monster on the west coast will be out  
>for your blood. " She commented bluntly.<p>

" Oh. " He frowned in thought.

" For a third extra bottle of blood, I could  
>throw in several vials of monster blood. " She<br>tempted. " I have vampire, witch, kanima,  
>zombie, and mummy. "<p>

" Deal. " He decided.

He couldn't stay a werewolf, and his mom would  
>kill him if he died on her. Which left him with<br>the whole chimera deal.

Question was, how to explain the money when his  
>mom asked. Because she would find out, and she<br>would ask.

00000

" I changed my mind. I like being a werewolf. "  
>Scott jerked against the steal cuffs restraining<br>him face down on the metal table. " Nonononono! "

Tabitha was standing over his bare back with a  
>torture device. A long, spine shaped metal piece.<br>The inside of it was filled with hundreds of three  
>inch long, very thick hollow needles.<p>

" Don't do it! " He screamed like a girly girl.

She sat it on his back, right over his spine and  
>his world exploded with pain. He felt each needle<br>digging into his spine and neck. He couldn't bend  
>his back, or neck. It was immobilized.<p>

" Let me connect the potion, and we'll start the  
>werewolf lobotomy. " Tabitha soberly assured him.<br>" I have the chimera blood ready for afterward,  
>unfortunately, it takes three days to kick in.<br>So be prepared to suffer for those days. "

" Right. " He whimpered.

Then the pain became more and more intense. It  
>became so bad he wanted to kill himself to get<br>it to stop. Scott jerked against his restraints  
>with his full strength, but they didn't budge.<p>

A loud scream of pain and rage tore from his  
>throat. He screamed and screamed and couldn't<br>stop. Stars burst in his eyes. Darkness creeping  
>in on the edges of his vision.<p>

Until finally, he fell unconscious.

00000

" Easy, Scott. " Tabitha's voice soothed. " The  
>cure worked, and your body accepted the chimera<br>blood, along with the other monster blood. "

Scott managed to crack his eyes open. The blonde  
>seemed worried.<p>

" I transferred the money to your account as  
>promised, and put a reciept in your coat<br>pocket. " The witch smiled slightly.

" What's wrong? " Scott very quietly, very  
>hoarsely asked.<p>

" Don't try to talk. You almost destroyed your  
>voice from the screaming. Your back and neck<br>are in bad shape, as well. I had to bandage  
>them up. You're going to have some nasty<br>scars when it heals. " She ruffled his hair.  
>" What I'm concerned with is your lungs.<br>After the cure, you've been having a lot  
>of trouble breathing, and coughing a lot.<br>I thought I'd have to call an ambulance  
>at one point. "<p>

" Asthma. " He managed.

" Oh dear. " She winced. " I had to burn  
>a special healing incense to calm you down.<br>Once you leave, or it wears off, you'll  
>probably start up again. "<p>

He nodded.

" I suppose I'd better get you to the ER then.  
>Because there's only another ten minutes left<br>on the incense, and from the way you were  
>coughing before, I don't think your inhaler<br>is going to make a difference. " She stood  
>up.<p>

" ...you...sure...? " Scott asked.

" I'm sure your back and throat need to be  
>seen by a doctor. " She scowled at him. " Now<br>up! I'm driving you there, either as a human  
>or if you prefer, as a toad. "<p>

Scott struggled to stand, panting heavily.  
>The blonde reached for his arms and heaved him<br>up.

" Then again, maybe I should help you. " She  
>became more worried.<p>

Suddenly, Scott was worried himself. Before he  
>was a werewolf, he hadn't experienced anywhere<br>near this trouble. It was like all his energy,  
>and strength was gone. Sapped away.<p>

He stared down at his body numbly. Not seeing it  
>at all. It was the body of a stranger. Yet at the<br>same time, it was worth the price of not being  
>a werewolf.<p>

It was worth any cost.

00000

" Where did this money come from? " His mom  
>demanded sharply, waving the receipt in his face.<p>

" I can explain. " Tabitha came to his rescue.  
>" Your son has been doing a few hours volunteer<br>work for me for several years now. Helping me  
>around my house. Helping me find herbs in the<br>local forest. Moving furniture and boxes. He  
>wouldn't take payment however. So tonight, I<br>got hold of his account information and  
>transferred his backpay. "<p>

" I see. He never told me. " She folded the  
>paper and slid it in her pocket.<p>

" He was embarressed. " She smirked slightly.  
>" I am the town witch. Black cats, broom, and<br>cauldron. He outgrew it, of course. But by the  
>time he did, he felt bad about not telling you,<br>so he just continued on. "

" Oh dear. " The nurse laughed. " I suppose I  
>can forgive him this one transgression. "<p>

Scott blushed to the root of his hair. Damn  
>Tabitha. He was very glad for the ' smoke pipe '<br>he was having to use, and the ER hospital bed  
>he was laying in. He tugged the blanket up<br>to his chin, determined to hide from his mom.

" How exactly did he hurt his back and throat  
>though? " She interrogated them.<p>

" It was my fault. " Tabitha grimaced. " I have  
>a small magical shop in my basement, and sometimes<br>I recieve very old artifacts. Today I got an old  
>torture device used in the witch hunts. It was<br>too heavy for me to move so I asked Scott to  
>come over. "<p>

" Don't tell me... " His mom rubbed her forehead.

" The box broke mid-move, and Scott tripped.  
>Frankly, I'm still confused by the events that<br>followed. All I know is he fell on the device,  
>back first, and almost destroyed his voice from<br>screaming. " She flinched. " I got him off it  
>as soon as I could, but the damage had been<br>done. The needles had been drive into his spine  
>and neck. "<p>

" Christ. " Melissa McCall let out a series of  
>curses Scott had never heard before. " I don't<br>blame either of you, but you should be more  
>careful. "<p>

Scott saluted to show his understanding.

" I'm also forbidding you from returning the  
>money to Tabitha, Scott. " His mom ordered.<br>" You need it for college, and for a car.  
>Thankfully, your father's health insurance<br>covers you, so your medical's not a problem. "

He nodded. He was glad to, because he had a  
>feeling he would be walking out with a new<br>diagnosis. Plus, new medicine for his asthma.

" Great. So it's settled then. " Tabitha beamed.  
>" Scott, I'll see you later. "<p>

The teenager went wide eyed as she pinched his  
>left cheek. Then walked out of the room, hips<br>swaying for maxium effect.

" Interesting friend you have there. " His mom  
>shook her head with a chuckle.<p>

" Where is he? " Stiles exploded into the room,  
>sliding, skidding, and bouncing. His dad walking<br>at a more sadate pace.

" In bed. Unable to say much. " The nurse sighed  
>at Stiles. " Apparently, he's been doing some side<br>work for the town witch. Tonight, however, he had  
>a run-in with a torture device. Drove hundreds of<br>needles into his spine from skull to pelvis and  
>tore his throat apart screaming. He is going to<br>have a lot of scarring. "

" Sweet holy mary. " Stiles became green.

" Worse, his asthma is unstable. " She patted  
>Scott's hand. " He's had two attacks in the last<br>hour. They've run several tests, and it's gotten  
>worse. The doctors talking about a second inhaler. "<p>

" Wh-? " Stiles grabbed his head in a panic.  
>" Can I talk to Scott alone for a minute? "<p>

" Sure. I need a break. " His mom got up. " A  
>cup of bad coffee sounds good right about now.<br>What about you, Stan? "

" Sure. Maybe I can find a donut around here. "  
>The Sheriff joked.<p>

The door closed and Scott pulled the pipe from  
>his mouth.<p>

" ...found...cure... " He whispered.

" A cure? " Stiles sat on the bed. " A werewolf  
>cure? You're human? "<p>

Scott nodded tiredly, puffing back on his pipe.

" You found a cure. " Stiles considered. " I  
>never thought you'd find one. Or take it. Is<br>the cure why you're here? Your back and throat? "

He nodded again.

" Ouch. I couldn't have done it. " Stiles paled  
>considerably. " I hate pain, and blood, and pain<br>with blood. "

The teenager reached out and poked his friend.  
>Bringing the hyper teen back to the present, and<br>not to a pain filled daydream.

" Thanks. " Stiles shook his body like a dog.  
>" Why don't you rest? I'll wake you when the<br>doctor shows up. "

Scott tilted his head in question.

" I'm sorry. " Stiles blurted out. " I was sore  
>over Lydia, but I knew it was the full moon at<br>fault. I was being stubborn. "

The former werewolf scooted over in the bed.  
>He pulled his friend down beside him, and closed<br>his eyes to nap. Neither of them would get much  
>sleep, but they could get some.<p>

" We'll get through this. " Stiles yawned. " We  
>always do. You'll see. "<p>

Maybe, but he didn't think things would be quite  
>so easy. Not this time.<p>

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

They were both dead on their feet. Scott knew it,  
>he was sure Stiles knew, and both of their parents<br>knew it. Their parents had offered to let them  
>stay home for the day, but neither of them felt<br>like it.

Then again, going to school after being in the ER  
>all night was asking for trouble. They were wearing<br>yesterday's clothes, had missed breakfast, and only  
>had their backpack's because they were in Stiles<br>Jeep when he showed up at the ER.

He sagged against Stiles. The boy shuffling him  
>into Finstocks class. Already he could hear the<br>snickers as the students saw what they were  
>wearing. Especially Jackson and Lydia.<p>

Worse, the last two desks were in the worst place  
>possible. One in front of Allison's desk, the<br>other in front of it.

Scott let Stiles help into the desk right in  
>front of Allison. He glared at his traitorus<br>friend. But he just shrugged at him in return,  
>and took the last desk.<p>

He grumbled silently. Still unable to really  
>talk. He could get a few words out. Nothing<br>above a very hoarse whisper. Sometimes the  
>whisper was too much of a strain for him.<p>

His entire back and chest area was wrapped  
>with thick bandages from pelvis to his jaw.<br>They were stained red with splotches of  
>blood. It was irritating. Feeling tight<br>around his neck, and he was afraid his  
>shirt was going to get blood on it.<p>

" Mr. McCall! " Finstock bellowed. " Summarize  
>last night's reading for the class. "<p>

" Um, Coach. " Stiles awkwardly raised his hand.  
>" He can't talk. "<p>

" Of course, he can talk. I heard him talk  
>yesterday, and the day before. I don't like<br>him talking, in fact, it gives me a migraine.  
>But he does talk. " Finstock declared.<p>

" I know, what I mean is, we were in the ER all  
>night. We literally came straight to school from<br>the ER. " Stiles explained.

" So there's a reason the dastardly duo missed  
>their morning hygiene and grooming? " Finstock<br>chuckled. " I was wondering when I saw the  
>clothing reruns. "<p>

" Yeah. " Stiles winced. " We didn't have time  
>to go home. "<p>

" Then McCall can't talk? " Finstock glanced  
>at the silent, bandaged boy. " And what's with<br>the bandages? "

" He had an accident with an ancient torture  
>device used for witch hunting. " Stiles ducked<br>into his desk in case the coach exploded. " He  
>injured his spine really badly, and tore up his<br>voice. His asthma also went haywire. So no more  
>lacrosse for a while. "<p>

" What?! " A vein pulsed in Finstocks forehead.  
>" What the hell did you do, McCall?! "<p>

Scott reached into his pocket for his first inhaler  
>and triggered it. Pale and shaky, he was suddenly<br>wishing he'd stayed home. Because the day was  
>looking very, very long.<p>

Especially since the class was now laughing at  
>him. Hard and loud.<p>

11111

" Did you hear about McCall? "

" What an idiot. "

" ...nerd... "

" ...moron... "

" ...hear what Finstock said? "

Scott clenched his jaw at the way everyone was  
>talking about him. The halls were filled with<br>students laughing at him. Talking about him.  
>Throwing paper at him.<p>

It never ended.

" What the hell did you do, McCall? " Jackson  
>demanded. " Why aren't you healing? "<p>

" I found a cure. " Scott opened his locker,  
>and switched out his books. " I'm human now.<br>No werewolf. You'll have to get your fix from  
>someone else. "<p>

He shut his locker, and turned to the jock. Rage  
>was pulsating on the bigger teens face. It was an<br>interesting sight. Something new. One of the eight  
>wonders.<p>

Scott stagger back as Jackson hit him in the face.  
>Then a second punch bent him over. A third punch<br>brought him back up. The kicks started soon after.

But it wasn't enough for the enraged teen. Scott  
>was thrown to the ground in the middle of the<br>hall, and Jackson jumped on top of him. The jocky  
>repeatedly punching him in the chest and face.<p>

He tried to block the punches. Tried to keep the  
>blood from running into his mouth. His breath<br>came in shorter and shorter wheezes. The lungs  
>he was born with betraying him and tightening,<br>becoming heavy in his chest.

An attack was coming.

" I'll destroy you! " Jackson bellowed. " I'll  
>take Allison from you, and use her body until<br>there's nothing left. I'll twist her mind. Make  
>her think she loves me, worships me, pleases me,<br>and only me. Then I'll tell her the truth. How  
>I don't care about her. How I hate her, and<br>find her boring. How she lacks much of a body,  
>and then I'll throw out the pieces for you<br>to pick up. If there's anything left. "

A furious punch broke his nose.

" And all I have to do is whistle. She'll come  
>running like the dirty, little bitch she<br>is. " Jackson chuckled darkly. " Once she  
>does, I'll train her like a dog. To service<br>her master. To obey his every instruction.  
>To come when called. "<p>

He was suddenly dragged off him. Five of their  
>team mates had tackled him. Danny was one of<br>them, and all of them were angry.

" Oh hell, you look horrible. " Stiles appeared.  
>" You also don't sound so good. "<p>

Scott could see most of the females in the student  
>body standing around. All about to form a lynch mob<br>against Jackson. Lydia was one of the females. She  
>was on the verge of tears.<p>

He let Stiles help him sit up, and wheezed harder.  
>Fighting for each breath he took.<p>

" Where's your bag? " Stiles began to panic.

" Here. " Allison dropped it by them, and kneeled  
>down.<p>

" Thanks. " Stiles unzipped a front pouch and  
>removed an inhaler.<p>

Scott had to let Stiles guide the inhaler into  
>his mouth, triggering it, and holding his breath<br>for a moment. Then he did it again. The boys  
>repeated the process with Scott's second inhaler.<br>Except the tightness in his chest didn't ease up.

" Better? " Stiles asked.

The teen shook his head, starting to cough hard.  
>Hard enough to shake his entire body.<p>

" Shit. " Stiles held him up.

" What's going on? " Allison pushed some of Scott's  
>hair out of the way.<p>

" The inhaler's aren't working. " Stiles brow  
>furrowed. " The doc in the ER said his asthma<br>is unstable. We don't know what will or won't  
>happen. "<p>

" Should we call an ambulance? " She questioned.

" I don't know. Maybe. " Stiles grew more  
>concerned. " The beating hasn't helped things. "<p>

Scott became red in the face. He was unable to  
>stop coughing. There was no pause between the<br>coughs. He was surprised he had enough time to  
>breath he was coughing so hard and much.<p>

" His face is becoming purple. " Allison took  
>out her phone. " I'm calling. "<p>

" His mom's going to kill us. " Stiles groaned.  
>" She wanted us to stay home today, but we refused.<br>We wanted to tough it out. "

He closed his eyes and fell over into Stiles.  
>Jerking violently with his coughing. His legs<br>were kicking out. He gripped his shirt and  
>clawed at it.<p>

Something had to give. Soon.

" Oh. Ew. " Lydia's voice rang out. " He wet  
>himself. "<p>

He felt something warm and wet running along  
>the front of his pants. It seemed his bladder<br>had given out.

Hysterical laughter filled the hallway. Jeers  
>raining down on him. He could hear the name<br>calling and comments because no one was bothering  
>to keep quiet.<p>

' I wanted to be normal. I got my wish. '

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

Scott woke up in the ER. He saw his mom in the  
>corner talking to Stiles dad. Stiles was next<br>to the bed with Allison. He frowned lightly in  
>confusion at the sight of her. He figured she<br>would have bolted after the ambulance came.

" Hey, you're awake. " Allison lit up.

He nodded slightly. Finally aware of the oxygen  
>mask on his face. Along with an IV drip attached<br>to his left arm.

" Good. You've been out four hours, and I was  
>starting to get worried. " Stiles stretched.<br>" By the way, in case you're interested,  
>Jackson broke your nose, two fingers, and<br>cracked three ribs. Your mom, not too happy. "

' Uh-oh. '

" Neither am I! " Allison growled. " I'm going  
>to break a few bones of my own. Call me a bitch<br>will he? Train me like a dog? Oh, I'll do some  
>training myself. "<p>

He shivered at the gleam in her eyes. He did not  
>like it one bit. It reminded him of the time his<br>mom had found his dad in bed with another woman.  
>There were still shot gun holes in the master<br>bedroom.

" Scott. I told you to stay home. " His mom walked  
>over. " Honestly, one day of school. You get<br>beat up. Have a severe asthma attack, and get  
>brought in by ambulance. "<p>

He smiled sheepishly at her.

" It wasn't his fault. I swear. " Stiles shifted  
>uncomfortably. " Jackson's been giving him a<br>hard time recently. He hasn't taken Scott's  
>new position on the team well. Today he<br>snapped. "

" Not snapped. " Allison narrowed her eyes.  
>" He was talking about using me against Scott.<br>About making me into his personal sex toy, and  
>warping my mind, then destroying what was left<br>when he was finished. "

" What?! " The nurse snapped her head from  
>Allison to Stiles then to Scott for confirmation.<p>

Scott reluctantly nodded to show it was true.

" Jackson announced it in front of the whole  
>student body. " Stiles said. " Including<br>Allison and Lydia. "

" I think I'd better have a talk with Jackson  
>and his parents. " The Sheriff scratched at<br>his head. " I'll arrest him on assault. There's  
>nothing I can do about what he had planned for<br>Allison, I'm afraid. "

" The arrest will be satisfying enough. " Allison  
>waved him off. " Besides, I can come up with<br>something to compensate. "

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Lost In The Dark V. 3  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Time line : Season One<br>Summary : Scott a cure found by Stiles.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" I need a cure. " Scott walked along the school  
>hallway. " Today. Jackson isn't going to take no<br>for an answer. He's going to hound me, and if it  
>doesn't work, he'll ruin me in anyway possible. "<p>

" Look, I didn't mention it before, but I found a  
>possible cure on the internet. " Stiles hesitantly<br>spoke up, continuing before Scott could speak. " I  
>have no idea if it will work, or if it's legitimate. "<p>

" What's the cure? " Scott frowned suspiciously.

If Stiles hadn't brought it to his attention  
>immediately there was a reason. A very unsafe reason.<br>Something so harmful, Stiles was afraid for Scott's  
>life.<p>

" A bunch of herbs you have to pump into your body  
>through an IV. " Stiles nervously hedged.<p>

Definitely unsafe.

" What herbs? " Scott eyed him.

" Nordic Blue Monkshood, wolfsbane, silver, mercury,  
>balsam Fir Needles, myrrh, and nightshade. " Stiles<br>ticked off.

" Are you trying to kill me? " Scott stared in horror.

" No, of course not. " Stiles waved off. " If I was,  
>I'd steal a few of the Argent's special bullets and<br>borrow a gun from the station. Bang. "

" Comforting. " Scott dryly responded. " Where would  
>we even get the ingredients? "<p>

" I have them. " Stiles sheepishly admitted. " I started  
>gathering them after I found the cure. It wasn't easy<br>either. Some of it is difficult to come by. "

The werewolf frowned in thought. He could feel the wolf  
>inside struggling against him at the idea. It was very<br>upset at the thought of the herbs and metals. It wanted  
>to shift, to rip, and tear. It hated the very idea of<br>letting Stiles near him with the concoction.

' It will kill me. ' He was sure. ' But it might cure  
>me. '<p>

If there was the slightest chance, could he say no?  
>Could he turn his back on the opportunity to be normal<br>again? To be able to be with Allison without worrying  
>about being killed by the Argent's?<p>

" Let's do it. " Scott finally said quietly.

" Wait, seriously? " Stiles stared in disbelief.

" Yeah. " Scott was somber. " Seriously. "

" When? We have a game tonight, and I have this plan  
>for after school... " Stiles tried to back out.<p>

" Now. " Scott grabbed his friends collar, and headed  
>for the front door.<p>

" But school... " Stiles tried to get away.

" We're skipping. " Scott propelled his friend out  
>doors and toward the Jeep.<p>

" We'll be grounded. " Stiles squawked.

Scott wasn't listening, nor did he care about school  
>at the moment. It could wait. At least, for the moment.<p>

00000

Scott sat in the empty bathtub with the IV attached  
>to his arm, trying to keep from clawing his way from<br>the bathroom. The gallon water jug was hanging over  
>his head attached to the IV line, stinking of the<br>horrid, glowing dark purple and red swirling liquid.

His wolf was going insane. Howling and whimpering for  
>him to flee.<p>

" Ready? " Stiles held the IV clamp with a shaky hand.

" Do it. " He whispered.

Stiles removed the clamp. The mixture slowly sliding  
>along the IV tube. Scott pulled his knees to his chest,<br>and wrapped his arms tightly around them, bracing his  
>body for the pain. Then it hit.<p>

His jaw clenched shut in unbearable agony. The blood  
>veins in his arm popping up to the surface of his skin<br>and began to glow a swirling purple-red. It spread out  
>along the arm up toward the shoulder, and down to the<br>hand. The pain intensifying.

He spasmed violently as the veins reached his neck, and  
>started to his chest. Black blood erupted from his mouth.<br>Scott felt more spewing out. The ebony black hitting the  
>walls and fixtures. A thick smell of poison and woods<br>hanging in the air.

Claws tore from his hands in bloody sprays. The claws  
>glowed in a swirl of purple and red. The outside texture<br>feel apart chip by chip. Leaving a harder, dripping set  
>of silver claws.<p>

Scott vomited again. The black blood coming out with  
>silver blood clots. His fangs ripped through his gums.<br>Red blood flowing free, and over his lips. They itched  
>horribly. White chips falling from his mouth. A reflection<br>caught his eyes, showing silver in his mouth, with the  
>same glow of purple and red.<p>

The veins finished spreading over the rest of his body,  
>and he cried out in pain. Slamming his body into the<br>wall next to him. Tears ran down his cheeks. He vomited  
>harder and harder, the blood turning blue. The blood<br>clots became veined with pulsing purple color.

" What the hell have you done!? " Derek burst in.

" It's a cure! " Stiles scrambled away.

Scott rolled his eyes up and watched the last of the  
>last of the potion enter his body. He yanked the IV<br>needle out of his arm, and threw his body forward.  
>Opening his mouth wide, he choked, dry heaving, over<br>and over, until something hard made it's way out his  
>throat.<p>

Desperate, he reached in his mouth and grabbed it with  
>his fingers. Scott tugged it loose, choking as it came<br>out of his mouth, and fell into the bottom of the tub.

" Is that... ? " Stiles brow furrowed.

Scott threw his head back and howled loudly. His body  
>shifting into Beta form, and then into a normal,<br>ordinary, wolf. Within moments later, he was human.

" A moon stone. " Derek stared with disbelief.

This... was not a cure.

00000

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
